monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MH-TheNaturalist/SO!.....
Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo~.... I finally whooped Barioth, using Ingot Armor, various decorations and Red Bludgeon. 3rd time's the charm! Thank goodness for that little chunk of bait Cha Cha. I think that's all I use him for. >>' Just mainly focusing on the wings and then whacking the cat in the face. He was challenging but fun too. Next up is Diablos. I think I'll putz aroud and do some set building for now. Everyone that I know IRL that plays this tends to say that I need to use Greatsword. But I HATE it. At least with the Hammer you can run at decent speed. But with the Greatsword I feel like I'm hauling a tree around and I can't maneuver fast enough. I think I'm just being impatient and whiny, but I've always preferred a Hammer anyway in other games. I think I've only been using Longsword for tail-chopping, and Sword and Shield for little minions and harvesting Kelbi Horn. I tried Bowgun a couple times and I almost screamed! I can see it in multiplayer backing up some team members, but lugging that thing around and getting whacked before I get a shot off or getting pinned is too much. Me + Bowgun = n00b. Of course, playing this game or games like TES : Oblivion brings out the Naturalist Nerd in me and I start trying to put some biological science/logic behind the critters and stuff, and before ya' know it I'm /irritating/boring my IRL friends with things like "I don't want to hunt him! He's just defending his territory! TT_TT" or "Man, maybe we should ask Capcom to engineer tuna that never run out for the fisheries?" Lots of groaning and "Be quiet!" coming from everyone, along with half brain-damaged looks and "..whu?" My lame list of critters that make good inspiration for MH Monsters - -Jumping Spiders - Highly agile, great vision and quite intelligent. Plus they're so adorable. ^^ -Moray Eel - A hidden second jaw in the throat, able to pop out of crevices and caverns? Lots of fun. Of course, Dinosaurs. Everyone wants big therapods like T-Rex and little therapods like Velociraptor, but there are totally cool ones elsewhere. Like Therizniosaurus? Big, pot-bellied herbivore that evolved from Raptors and has 3 foot long scythe-like claws! Like a cross between Congalala and the Great Jaggi. Another one that would be a blast would be sub-aquatic one like Irrator, Baryonyx or Spinosaurus. Big therapod baddy that can toss you like garbage with it's front arm claws, able to go on land and in the water, and hide in floating debris like a croc. I'd like to see some big mammalian critter, or like one of the mammal-like reptiles like Gorgonopsid. As for a big mammal, there would be lots of fun possibilities from the 'megafauna' like mastodons, mammoths, giant sloths, glyptodonts and large rhinocerus relatives. Or some giant weasel-critter, like a huge, lithe wolverine or badger. Something hooved like a huge, psycho horse could be scary too. I have so many ideas, but I absolutely SUCK at any 2D art like drawing, so they're just words. T_T I think my favorite monsters in the MH3 would be ones like Lagiacrus, Qurupeco, Jaggi/GRJaggi, Gobul, Barioth, Barroth, Gigginox and Uragaan, as well as Kelbi and Uroktor. The minions I can't stand are the Jaggia, Baggi/GRBaggi, Rhenplos, Bnahabra, Ludroth and Delyx. The big Aptonoth are a pain when transporting, and they're one of the few bugs I like crushing. Basically anything that knocks me down or bugs me when I'm trying to bust a bigger monster. Bleh. I think that's all I'll blab about now. Bright sun + LCD screen = Eyehurt. X.x Category:Blog posts